The War
by dmhg
Summary: The war hit's Hogwarts. Draco has turned on the drak and Joined the light.rn One-shot Complete


Hermione and Draco stood in the middle of the great hall, surrounded by all students 5th year and up, professors, parents and students from the past. The doors to the great hall were closed. Outside stood thousands of death eaters and the dark Lord himself.

Draco held Hermione's hand; they had been going out for over a year. He chose the light side over the dark and his father.

He looked at Hermione, her long brown hair tied back in a messy ponytail, her brown eyes full of worry.

He looked at Harry. Famous Harry Potter, 'brave more like it'. Harry was fighting back the pain coming from his lightning bolt scar on his forehead. To his left was his girlfriend Ginny Weasley.

He looked at her and her whole family stood by her. Her parents and 6 brothers, stood united as one.

They stood united as one with him, the whole school was united as one, with one purpose of this day, the day of Harry Potters 18th Birthday. The purpose was to defeat Lord Voldermort.

The doors of the great hall flew open and death eaters raged in wands at the ready shouting spells at every person in the hall. One by one people on both sides fell.

Vincent Crabbe killed his once Divination teacher Professor Trelawney.

Tonks in turn killed him.

The light side on the outside of the circle fell as did the dark.

Draco felt Hermione's hand squeeze his tightly as they knew it was their chance to fight. He looked around the hall 'this maybe the last time i see all of these people'. His eyes circled the hall one more last time, until his eyes rested on his girl friend. 'what would i do without her' was his last thought's before he came face to face with a older version of himself.

"Lucius" he spat

"Son"

Lucius threw a full body bind curse at him, but before it could lock on him Draco threw a 'refecto' curse. The body bind bounced of his wand and hit Lucius. It was just enough for him to get away from Lucius, Hermione was no longer at his side.

They vowed they would be together throughout the war, by each others sides. Yet she wasn't there.

He ran shouting curses at every death eater that tried to attack him.

He jumped over bodies of dead people both from the dark and the light.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of platinum blonde hair fall dead to the floor, Lucius had been killed. He looked in the direction of the curse, he smiled. It was Hermione.

She caught him looking and smiled back at him before running of to the aid of Ron and Harry who were fighting Voldermort. That was the last time he would see her during the battle.

After what seemed like hours of more fighting, there was a shrill cry in the air. Draco looked to see where the cry had come from, he was just in time to see Voldermort erupt in Green light and his whole body evaporated into the air.

Voldermort was gone.

Killed by Harry Potter.

Just like it was told.

All the remaining death eaters fell to the ground dead.

Draco looked around at the survivors. Not that there was many. Harry was alive, Molly and Arthur Weasley their daughter, Ron, the twins and Percy. He couldn't see the elder brothers amongst the red hair.

Dumbledore ushered all the remaining survivors to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was waiting for them.

Hours went bye, bodies were still being moved out from the hall. He still hadn't seen Hermione amongst the survivors and prayed she wasn't among the endless dead bodies.

Day light turned to darkness upon a almost derelict castle that was Hogwarts.

Many people were outside frantically looking for their lost friends and family. Charlie Weasley had been found alive, Bill had not been found. When Ron told him that Charlie was alive and well, Draco believed Hermione could be too.

Days went by, the amount of people being found alive was getting less and less.

He slowly gave up hope of every seeing his love again.

One night as he lay in the little room of requirement Dumbledore had set up, he cried for the first time in his life he cried.

'She's gone' was his last thought before he fell asleep.

The next Morning he woke to see a brunette sleeping next to him. It was Hermione.

As she gently woke from her deep sleep, not too badly hurt his hope returned.

She was back to be with him and that was how it was to be. She was the last person on the light side to be found alive.

A few weeks later Dumbledore held a ceremony for all those who fell from the light side, amongst the casualties were many of their friends and teachers. Professor Snape had been killed by Voldermort for his betrayal. Professor Sprout, Filtwick and Lupin all perished.

Bill Weasley had been found dead hours before Hermione.

Many of Draco's fellow students died also, Neville Longbottom died a most victorious death, anyone would have been proud with what he did, he went down fighting until the end. He thought for his parents, Frank and Alice.

Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Colin Creevey were a some of the very few Griffindor survivors.

Pavati Patel had watched her twin Padma get killed by a masked man who killed Justin Flinch-Fletchly, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. The masked man was never revealed.

Years have pasted since the great war. Many people who lost loved ones have started to get their lives back together. Some could not forget what happened, others did not want to. The war even to this day still has reprocutions and scars form everyday to those who were there.

Draco always said that Harry Potter's 18th birthday was the best day of his student life.

It gave him his loving wife and children, his freedom from his controlling father, and it gave the wizarding world peace from Voldermort.

July 31st was a day never to be forgotten.

dmhg.


End file.
